


Partners in Crime||Klance||Criminal AU

by BlakeYT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYT/pseuds/BlakeYT
Summary: This fanfic IS MY OWN WORKI started this fanfic on Wattpad, i will continue it there and update it here as wellMy Wattpad is Keith Kogane (@zdemonica)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic IS MY OWN WORK
> 
> I started this fanfic on Wattpad, i will continue it there and update it here as well
> 
> My Wattpad is Keith Kogane (@zdemonica)

_**WaRnInG-Violence ahead**_   _ **proceed with caution**_

 

**_~•~•Keith's POV•~•~_ **

I was sitting in my room playing a game on my phone when I heard the sound that started everything. It was a loud sound and I knew what is was. The sound of glass breaking. ' _Greeeeaaaaaatttt,'_ I thought to myself _'dad must be drunk again.....'_ I sighed and stood up then walked over to my bedroom door, locking it. I went back over to my bed and lied down on my stomach as i pulled up Shiro's number.

 **Keith:** Hey Shiro?

 **Shiro:** Yea Keith?

 **Keith:** Think I'd get in trouble for killing Mr. Drunk Ass?

 **Shiro:** Yes, why? What are you planning?

 **Keith:**   Noooootttthhhiinnggg

 **Shiro:** Keith.

There was a loud banging sound on my door followed by the voice of a pissed off man "KEITH OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" I sighed heavily

 **Keith:** Bail me out. L8r bro

I set my phone down on my bed before standing up and going to my dresser. I grabbed the knife off of the top of it and unlocked my door to be greeted by a slap to the face. I felt something inside me snap. I glared at the man and stabbed him in the gut. Afterwards I slit his throat and stabbed him in the chest multiple times. Each time the blade went deeper and deeper into the asshole's chest. Blood splattered on the beige carpet, staining it with a dark crimson. More then once I felt the dark red, sticky substance splatter across my face, occasionally getting in my mouth as I screamed at him.

**_*ccrreeeaaaakkkkk*_ **

I stopped cold, mid-stab. My head immediately snapped towards the sound, I held up my knife, ready to throw it at any given moment. "Keith, you ok?" I heard a familiar voice call out. _'Fuck....'_ I thought to myself when it immediately dawned on me who the voice belonged to _'I'm so fucking screwed....'_


	2. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> I stopped cold, mid-stab. My head immediately snapped towards the sound, I held up my knife, ready to throw it at any given moment. "Keith, you ok?" I heard a familiar voice call out. 'Fuck....' I thought to myself when it immediately dawned on me who the voice belonged to 'I'm so fucking screwed....'

_**Now** _

I turned around to be greeted by the owner of the voice, and sure as hell it was none other then Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, aka my older brother. I furiously wiped at the blood on me as i turned away from my brother "yea...yea I'm fine Shiro." Shiro looked at me then saw the dead body and the blood i was covered it. His eyes wandered across the scene in front of him, taking everything in. The blood pooling from the dead body, the blood covered knife in my hand, the blood soaked carpet, and especially me. I was covered in the warm, sticky, dark crimson substance. It was everywhere. In my raven black hair, clumping the locks of hair together, soaked into my dark grey v-neck t-shirt, forever staining it, splattered all over my ripped black jeans, dripping down my face and hands. I could see the shock on his face....but something else as well...was that........pride???? He was proud of me? What? This is so confusing.... Shiro smiled and held out his prosthetic hand, i took it and he helped me stand up. Now that i think about it, i never knew how he lost is arm. Or how he got the scar across his face. Shiro must have caught me staring because he let out a soft chuckle "I'll explain later, let's go." He looked serious "the cops will be here soon, we have to hurry.," i nodded slightly, as confused as i was, there was NO WAY i was getting caught my the police. I killed someone and i liked it! Wait....i liked it?! This day is turning out to be fucking crazy.

_**❤time skip——two months later**_


	3. Colors (Filler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some filler i started writing during a car ride because i hate long car rides

_**Previously** _

**_It's been two months since i killed mine and Shiro's father. Since then, Shiro had shown me his job. I couldn't believe it. My older brother was part of the city's most wanted gang of criminals, but not just any member. He was the leader. My brother, Takashi Shirogane, was the leader of Voltron. And two months ago, i found out, and i joined the gang._ **

**_Now_ **

I was in my room at the Voltron BoO (Base of Operations). I must of had my music too loud and didn't hear my door open because i felt a cold, hard, metal hand gently touch my shoulder.

That was  _before_ i was violently shaken awake of course. "God damn it Shiro" i muttered as i stretched and yawned, i was in my pajamas. A pair of red plaid fleece pajama pants, i was shirtless, my 6-pack of abs were exposed as i threw my thin, red, fuzzy  blanket off and sat up in my red themed bed. I had a red fitted sheet, red top sheet, red pillowcase, a red comforter and red duvet for when it was cold, then i also had a few thin red blankets. The walls of my room were red and i had red curtains over the windows. From what i was told and what i saw, the other gang members' rooms were the same. Except for color and window placement. Each criminal had a specific color that coordinates with things in the hideout. Plates, cups, motorcycles, rooms. Yes, we have motorcycles, that's how we get around during criminal activities. Otherwise we walk. Hell, even our matching criminal outfits are coordinated to match our colors.

_(A/N: this section is just the colors and what color is which person, along with their weapon of choice in this au)_

**_Name:_** _ **Takashi**_ _ **"**_ ** _Shiro_** ** _"_** ** _Shirogane_**  
_**Age: 26**_  
**_Birthday: February 29_**  
_**Gender identity: Male**_  
_**Heritage: Japanese**_  
**_Eye color: dark grey_**  
_**Hair color: black with a white**_ _ **floof**_  
**_Weapon of choice: a Taurus Judge, or his prosthetic hand_**  
**_Color: Black_**

_**Name: Keith "Mullet"**_ _ **Kogane**_  
_**Age: 18**_  
**_Birthday: October 23_**  
_**Gender Identity: Male**_  
_**Heritage: American, Texan**_  
**_Eye color:_** ** _blue-gray_**  
_**Hair color: black**_  
**_Weapon of choice: sword_**  
_**Color: Red**_

_**Name: Lance "Sharpshooter" McClain**_  
**_Age: 18_**  
**_Birthday: July 28_**  
_**Gender identity: Male**_  
_**Heritage: Cuban**_  
**_Eye color: Dark blue_**  
_**Hair color: brown**_  
_**Weapon of choice: a sniper rifle or other gun**_  
**_Color: Blue_**

_**Name: Katie "**_ ** _Pidge_** ** _" Holt_**  
**_Age: 16_**  
**_Birthday: April 3_**  
**_Gender identity: Female_**  
_**Heritage: Italian**_  
**_Eye color: brown_**  
**_Hair color: brown_**  
**_Weapon of choice: ninja class weapons_**  
**_Color: Green_**

_**Name: Hunk Garrett**_  
_**Age: 17**_  
**_Birthday: January 13_**  
**_Gender identity: Male_**  
**_Heritage: Samoan_**  
_**Eye color: brown**_  
**_Hair color: dark brown_**  
**_Weapon of choice: heavy duty gun_**  
_**Color: Yellow**_

**_Name:_** _ **Allura**_ _ **"Princess"**_ _ **Altea**_  
**_Age: 26 (not canon)_**  
**_Birthday: August 1 (not canon)_**  
**_Gender identity: Female_**  
_**Heritage:**_  
**_Eye color: blue iris with purple pupils_**  
_**Hair color: white**_  
**_Weapon of choice: a small pocket knife, she's the_** ** _scout_**  
**_Color:_** _ **Pink**_


	4. Criminal

It was a chilly October day, me, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were just hanging out at the park near the college me and Lance attended. It was Thursday afternoon, 16:12 (4:12 pm). Me and Lance had just finished our classes for the day, Pidge and Hunk decided to stop by Altea University, the college me and Lance attend, around 13:00(1:00 pm) and we decided to go to the park. To some it would look like four friends hanging out, enjoying the October weather, but if people knew who we were...knew what we did...they would be scared. Of course, some people were intimated by our outfits and glares we gave them, so they didn't come close to us. But others were less.....intelligent, to put it nicely. They didn't care what we looked like or that we were death glaring at them with glares that would send them to hell, they walked right up to us and tried to talk to us—only to be met with the four of us pulling out knives, threatening them, or other various ways of scarring someone off. That seemed to do the trick...for the most part. There was one guy it didn't work with though. I believe he said his name was Karen? No uh..Coren? No...Corn? No, not that... Uh...what was his name? Oh! Right! Coran. That was his name, Coran! Nothing worked with scaring him off. He walked over to us, sat down, and started talking. So here me and my friends are, scouting for new recruits or for a job we can do as a team, while ignoring this really annoying guy that wont leave us the hell alone. _'Wil_ _l this guy ever SHUT THE FUCK UP?!'_ I thought to myself. I heard Lance's phone ring and turned to look at him, as did Pidge, Hunk, and, sadly he was still there, Coran. "Lance get your damn phone" I groaned out. Lance noticed my irritation and quickly pulled out his IPhone 5 which was rose gold but had a blue case on it, for two reasons. One being blue is his favorite color, the other being, you guessed it, blue is Lance's color. He said he prefers to have a blue case on all his personal electronics because "he doesn't want one of us criminals to steal his precious Apples" which is pretty stupid because he's literally the ONLY ONE that cares about Apple. Lance answered his phone and glares at Coran "¿hola?" Me, Pidge, and Hunk sighed knowing that it must be someone from Lance's family because that's the only time he speaks in Spanish.

_** ∆time skip, a month  ** _ _ **later∆** _

It's been a month since we met that Coran guy, he eventually found out we were part of Voltron and he joined up. We learned a lot about him. Such as he's a god awful chef, he's annoying as hell, he has a good heart, and he's a good mechanic.

Me and Lance were in our dorm recording a video for YouTube. We were sitting on Lance's bed, facing each other, while Lance did my makeup. We were actually having a nice conversation, when **i** t happened. Lance accidentally got to close. And that's how we got in the current situation. Lance was on all fours and i was pinned under him. We were peering into each others eyes and from what i could tell, we were both blushing **a lo** t. It was like we were in a trance, we both leaned forward at the same time, our faces were so close i could smell his wintergreen toothpaste breath which had a hint of mint from his mouthwash. I tilted my head to the left as he tilted his to the right and leaned in closer, my lips brushed against his and it sent sparks across my skin and butterflies to my stomach, we were just about to lock lips when all of a sudden....

_*SLAM*_


	5. Not an Update

Hey guys, so I've been writing this book with a major case of Writer's Block™

Rght now i have no inspiration and no ideas. Please leave comments if you have any ideas or something for inspiration.

I would also like to announce that I am back in school so updates will be even slower. I _**APOLLO-**_ _ **gize**_ in advance and i hope y'all understand this.

Anyways, I'll catch y'all later!

Bye guys❤ 


	6. I Ship It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ∆time skip, a month later∆
> 
> It's been a month since we met that Coran guy, he eventually found out we were part of Voltron and he joined up. We learned a lot about him. Such as he's a god awful chef, he's annoying as hell, he has a good heart, and he's a good mechanic.
> 
> Me and Lance were in our dorm recording a video for YouTube. We were sitting on Lance's bed, facing each other, while Lance did my makeup. We were actually having a nice conversation, when it happened. Lance accidentally got to close. And that's how we got in the current situation. Lance was on all fours and i was pinned under him. We were peering into each others eyes and from what i could tell, we were both blushing a lot. It was like we were in a trance, we both leaned forward at the same time, our faces were so close i could smell his wintergreen toothpaste breath which had a hint of mint from his mouthwash. I tilted my head to the left as he tilted his to the right and leaned in closer, my lips brushed against his and it sent sparks across my skin and butterflies to my stomach, we were just about to lock lips when all of a sudden....
> 
> *SLAM*

Me and Lance heard the door slam open and we snapped out of the trance we were in and immediately pushed away from each other. I went across the room to my bed and Lance stayed on his bed. We looked at the dorm door and saw Pidge and Hunk standing in the doorway. Hunk looked like he was ready to walk away, but instead he just simply asked "Keith, did Lance make you record a video with him?"

I nod slightly "yea, it's the...uhh ...t-the....-"

Lance looks embarrassed "i-it's a t-tutorial for my paler subscribers" he explains while looking at me from across the room. Both of our faces were dark scarlet red, but the two seemed to take the excuse because Hunk closed the door. I didn't move until i heard their footsteps fade away. I look as the crimson carpet that lead to a strip of a dark magenta carpet which faded to a dark blue carpet, it was how me and Lance separated out who has which side of the room, the magenta carpet being neutral ground. I heard footsteps on the carpet, i saw a pair of pastel blue socks come to a stop in front of me, and then i felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso and upper arms.

_'Lance is....hugging me...?'_ I thought to myself before leaning into the hug whilst wrapping my arms around the Cuban's waist and burying my face in his chest.


End file.
